Demigod Odd Jobs
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: The Gods have a quest for you! Submit Demigods to become their lackeys- I mean heroes! *OPEN FOR OCS FOREVER!* *FORM IS ON PROFILE! P.M. ME YOUR CHARACTER!* T to be safe. *I'M BACK BABY*
1. The Quest to give Persephone a message!

**TheAnnoyingOne97: The original chapter title is supposed to be "The Quest to give Persephone a message from Demeter so that we don't die!" but it was to long of a name.**

**Lucia: TheAnnoyingOne97 does not own PJatO or any of the other characters besides me and Victor!**

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

I freaking hate Hades. And I'm not talking about the god, oh no. I am talking about the damn Underworld!

Confused? Well lucky you. Meanwhile me and two of my friends had to go down to the Underworld because- Well I'm getting ahead of myself, so let me start off at the beginning.

Hi, my name is Lucia Fuller and I'm the daughter of Nike, the goddess of victory. I have orange wavy hair that ends at my shoulders, mossy green eyes, and a tall willowy body that is so pale you might think that I'm dead. I'm originally from Seattle Washington, but during most of the year I live at Camp Half Blood, a camp where demigods come for refuge and training.

And the morning before I found out that I had to go to Hades was pretty normal. Since Percy Jackson (a son of Poseidon and also the Chosen One) pretty much forced the gods into having more cabins be built, Nike has a cabin now! And before that I had to be in Hermes cabin. Very over crowded. But as I said before, my morning was normal. I woke up to my best friend poking me with a stick.

"Wake up, Luci! You're wasting the day away!"

Good old Amore, my best friend ever since coming to camp. I peaked my eyes opened and saw her standing next to my bed. Her waste length ebony black hair was in a carefully tied into ponytail, and her misty blue eyes were shining with excitement. Instead of wearing shorts and the camp t-shirt like most of the other campers, she was wearing a neon pink shirt, dark jeans, and her black and white boots.

"Ammo!" I whined, "Quit poking me!"

"It's 7:50! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

Now you may be thinking that I'm not a morning person, but the truth is that I am. A Washington State morning person. I mean time moves 3 HOURS faster here in New York State than it does back in Seattle.

"I will shoot you if you don't get up soon!"

I quickly got up after that. Amore "Ammo" Jemison does not threaten people. She makes **promises**.

"I'm up!" I shouted, jumping up from my bed and headed straight towards my dresser. I share the cabin with my older half-brother, which sometimes sucks but at least I have more room for my stuff.

"There you go!" Amore said brightly, skipping out of my cabin and to who knows where. One thing that you need to know about Amore is that she's _really _bipolar.

I quickly changed from my pajamas (which consisted of a Seahawks jersey and sweats) and into my camp shirt and knee length shorts. I slipped on some flip flops and left my cabin and headed over towards the Dinning Pavilion for breakfast.

As I walked there I passed by the Demeter cabin and saw another one of my friends, Andria Graceton, planting some flowers the mortal way. Oh this can't be good.

"Hi Ria." I called out to her, walking towards her, "Is everything okay?"

"Nope!" she said quickly, patting a gardening tool onto the soil, "Nothing just that my mom is sending me onto my very first quest! But nothings going on! Don't you worry about!"

"Wait!" I stopped her rambling, "What do you mean about a quest?"

Andra put her gardening tools down and brushed her dark blonde hair (which she calls wheat color) away from her green eyes.

"My mom wants a message to be sent to..."

* * *

><p><em>Amore's POV<em>

"Hades!" I yelled out loud as my arrow hit the center of the target. We were both at archery practice, and I (being the daughter of Cupid) was hitting every target. While Lucia on the other hand was not (which is weird seeing as her mother is the goddess of victory).

The other campers that were doing archery looked at both me and Lucia after I yelled.

"Nothing to see here folks!" Lucia told them, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the other campers so that she could talk to me without eavesdroppers. She dragged me to a tree and then continued her story.

"Yes, to Hades." she said.

"And you volunteered to go? Without even asking me if I wanted to go!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her as I continued to yell at her, "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"Why do you think that I just told you about this! Andria wants you to come too! Now can you please let go of me?" I did as she asked me to and let go of her. When she fell onto the ground I immediately started to laugh.

"That's not funny!" she shouted at me, quickly getting off the ground and tackling me. We wrestled on the ground for a while until Andria Chiron found us.

"Are you two are done rolling around in the dirt?" he scolded us. Lucia and I got off of each other, Lucia elbowing me.

"Did you get our prophecy yet?" Lucia asked Andria.

"Why would we need a prophecy? We're just sending a message to Persephone." I reasoned. I mean really. Why the hell would we need one?

"We don't have one anyways." Andria informed us. I nodded at her.

"The what are we waiting for!" I said, totally excited for my first quest.

_Hope nothing bad will happen._

But of course, I just had to think that and jinx everything!

* * *

><p><em>Andria's POV<em>

Gods I am so nervous! Why didn't Demeter chose Katie Gardner or someone else? Why would she chose me to send a message to Persephone?

"Hey Andi? Is everything okay?" Lucia asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. We (as in Lucia, Amore, and me) were riding in a train that will lead us out of New York City NY and into Pittsburgh PA where we will then go onto a train that will head towards Cleveland OH and to other cities I don't want to name. We would have been flying in an airplane, but I have a fear of heights so we agreed that we would take the train.

"I'm fine Lucy," I said, feigning a smile, "Just nervous. This is my first quest and all."

"We're just going down to the Underworld," Amore said simply, as if it was normal to go to the Underworld while you're alive, "Not like anything bad will happen."

But of course something did happen. But it didn't happen right after she said it. It happened like two days later when we got off the train from Tuscon AZ to Phoenix AZ. It was nearly 11:00 p.m. when we arrived, so we decided that we would rest at a motel for the night. But before we could even leave the station when a Laestrygonian showed up.

"So after we deliver this message, who wants to go to a casino?" Lucia asked.

"Chiron said to come straight back to camp after the message was delivered." Amore said.

"Since when did you live by the rules?" I asked her looking at both Amore and Lucia with a knowing smile. Travis and Conner Stoll weren't the only ones who caused mischief at camp.

We were walking towards the exit of the station when I felt a huge ruff hand on my shoulder. I turned around and got a punch to the face, my nose cracking when the fist reached my face.

"Andria!" Lucia called out in shock, her celestial bronze knives already flying out of her hands and landing into the giant's eyes.

"Ow! That hurt Brain Thrasher!" the Laestrygonian that punched me cried out. The two knives were sticking out of his eyes.

"Can I have those back?"

Before Brain Thrasher could even respond Lucia charged at him, both her hands in fist as she pounded on him. She pulled the knives out of his eyes and then stabbed him repeatedly until Amore screamed, "Leave some for me!"

She pulled out her bow and an arrow while I lifted my sword up, ready to fight. It was just a plain sword, with vines etched into the blade and up to the hilt that my mother gave me when I came to camp. Just as I charged into the battle Amore shot two of her arrows at the Laestrygonian into his gut.

"Quit hurting Brain Thrasher!" he whined, trying to slam his huge hands onto Lucia's head but she kept dodging him, causing his fists to destroy the ground below them.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, running up to the monster and with all my strength I slashed his ugly head off.

Lucia dropped to the ground after that with exhaustion.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I **hate** monsters?" she panted, her heart hammering inside her chest, "They always seem to come at me for some reason."

"You had your rest, now get up." Amore ordered Lucia, "The police are going to be here any second now."

All of a sudden sirens could be heard.

"Why do you always jinx it?" I said, giving her the third degree.

"Just part of the charm, I guess." Amore claimed with a smirk on her face.

I knelt down by Lucia and put her arm over my shoulder and stood up. Looked like I was going to have to carry her.

"I need a coffee." Lucia mumbled tiredly, "And I don't mean Starbucks."

"Quit your whining! And lets get out of here!"

And with Amore's words we left the station and headed towards a motel to stay the night. The motel was the sleaziest motel I've ever seen.

* * *

><p><em>Amore's POV<em>

"We're not sleeping here." I declared, my voice sounding weird because I had my nose pinched to keep the horrible smell out. I never in all my life have ever been in a place like this. And I've been in Mr. D's private room before (don't ask, just don't ask). The place was a dump. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, I saw a cockroach the size of a peach chase after a rat (and then eating said rat), the manager (at least I think he was the manager) was grinding it up with some scantily clad girl behind the front desk (I had to cover Lucia's eyes to protect her innocence), and there was even a chalk outline of a body on the floor that police use in murder scenes.

How this place ever passed the health inspection I will never know. But I'm pretty sure there was a lot of bribing. Either that or the owner threatened the health inspector's life. I believe either one.

"It's the only place we can afford." Andria pointed out, "And it's not that bad."

"Why are you covering my eyes, Ammo? And where's that moaning coming from?" Lucia asked innocently. After we left the station we made a quick stop at a cafe for her to get coffee. For some reason coffee is her Nectar and Ambrosia, always giving her strength when it's depleted.

"There some things in this world that someone as young as you should never see." I explained to her, looking at the two people behind the front desk _still_ grinding against each other with disgust.

"I'm a year younger-"

"Shush." I stopped her, putting my other hand away from my nose and over her mouth, gagging as the scent of the room clogged up my nose. I turned my attention back to Andria.

"Sweetie, there's bugs everywhere, there's people _doing it_ here, and I think someone died over there." I explained to her, "When I die, I would rather have it not be done by a cockroach."

"Then what do you want to do?" she questioned me.

Lucia then started to mumble something and I released my hand away from her mouth.

"What?" I asked her, albeit irritably.

"I can always try to hot-wire a car."

Andria and I gave her a weird look, even though we knew she couldn't see it.

"Since when did you hot-wire a car?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't. But it's worth a try."

And so we led her out of the horrible place (and just in time too, the manager was taking his belt off) and went to the only car in the motel parking lot.

"I don't know if we should steal a car." Andria said, her visage clearly showing that she was deep in thought. She was probably thinking about whether or not we should "burrow" the car.

"Don't be such a goodie-goodie, Andy." I said, keeping watch for Lucia in case the owner of the vehicle found us, "I would rather go to Los Angeles now than stay another minute at this dump."

I then turned my attention to Lucia who was working on the car.

"Hurry it up!" I yelled at her, really just wanting to be done with this quest. It's been days since I saw my little sister or wreak havoc at camp.

The car then started to purr, as if it was following my command.

"Done!" Lucia said joyously, getting out of the driver's seat and doing her "happy-dance" which consisted of her jumping up and down with her arms waving in the air like the little freak she is.

"Just get into the car." I said, pushing her out of the way so that I could sit down in the driver's seat.

"I call shot-gun!" Lucia jumped up, rushing over to the passenger's seat, "And I shall call it Ramon!"

Andria shrugged her shoulders and opened the car door to get in.

"Lucia do I need to I.M Victor again?" she asked jokingly, putting her seat belt on. I blushed lightly when she said that name.

To cover it up I quickly snorted and said, "Like Victor would ever do anything. He just baby's her."

"Can we get going? I want to go to Disneyland!" Lucia pumped her fist into the air.

I ignored her and began to pull the car out of the lot and away from the motel.

"So you're just going to drive all the way to California in some car that you just stole?" I heard Andria ask me.

"Eh," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "It's better than staying in that motel."

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

An hour or so later (could have been longer but I slept through part of the car ride) we arrived in Los Angeles. We decided to get some burgers from In-And-Out Burgers before we left for the Underworld. We got them and headed towards an abandoned park to eat them.

"Oh I'm in love with these burgers! And these fries!" I moaned out in delight. Now if only I had Papa's cannoli. I would be in heaven.

"We should really start to head towards the Underworld."

I turned my attention away from my food to Andria, who had a serious look on her face.

"I haven't slept in almost twelve hours." Amore grumbled. Her head was resting on her arms on the table, having her eyes closed.

"Well we need to finish this. Might as well do it now." Andria reasoned with Amore. In my opinion I thought that we should let Amore sleep more (she isn't really fun to be around when she hasn't had her full eight hours of sleep) but then again if we finished the quest I could go back to camp and bug Draco, a fellow camper at camp that I befriended. After a minute of thinking I decided my opinion.

"I think that we should go." And with those words coming from my mouth I threw a fry in the air and waited for it to land in my mouth, only to find that Amore's hand shot off from the table and caught.

"Well let's get going then!" she said grumpily, some hobos that were walking around the park jumping at the sound of her harsh voice.

"My french fry!" I cried out.

That salty delectable greasy potato was supposed to be in my stomach.

"To bad!" Amore got up from the table, "The sooner we're done the sooner I can sleep!"

She left the table and Andria and I quickly followed her to make sure she didn't cause any harm to innocent bystanders.

* * *

><p><em>Andria's POV<em>

Charon is such a mean guy. Just because we didn't have any golden drachmas and that Amore punched him in the face he wouldn't let us into the Underworld. And after Lucia _accidentally _called him Chiron we got kicked out of the place.

"Well this stinks." I mumbled. I was sitting on the sidewalk and while Lucia was jumping around next to me trying to cheer me up I was growing mushrooms around me **(AN: It's a joke in Japan that when you're depressed you "grow mushrooms in your closet")**.

"Don't worry," Amore said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "We'll get in there. All we need is money."

"And how are we going to get that?" I raised an eyebrow, "It's not like we can just make money appear out of thin air."

And then a bag filled with drachmas fell out of the sky. I'm not even kidding, it fell onto my lap. I opened it to see what was inside and saw the drachmas.

"Thanks Mom!" I said happily, getting up from my spot on the ground and turned to my friends, "Lets go!"

We marched right back into DOA Recording Studios and Amore pretty much forced Charon to take us to the Underworld. He took us down the elevator and sailed us across the River Styx. I was pretty much jumping in my seat with joy.

We would be done with this quest soon!

"Hey how are we going to get past Cerberus?" Lucia asked, breaking me out of my happy mood.

"She does have a point." Amore said, "How are we going to do it?"

I was going to reply when the boat bumped onto land, meaning that our ride was over.

"I hope you enjoy eternity here, little godlings." Charon chuckled mockingly, "And tell Hades that I need a raise! How else am I going to get my Italian suits without money?"

"Maybe by quitting and getting a better job?" I said, not noticing that what I said was stupid until Charon glared at me. Behind me I could hear both Lucia and Amore laughing at me.

"Well be going now." As the words came out of my mouth I turned away from the ferryman and grabbed Lucia's and Amore's arm and pulled them away from Charon.

"So... are we just going to wing it?" Lucia asked, pulling out her knives as her eyes darted from right to left.

"That won't be necessary." a voice said behind us. I turned around and saw Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades. I don't really know much about him besides the fact that he didn't really stick around camp a lot.

"Hi Nico!" Lucia waved at him with a big cheesy smile. She can make friends with even the most anti-social people in the world, Nico included, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Lady Demeter visited me and..." he paused for a moment, probably trying to choose his next words wisely, "_kindly_ ordered me to assist you three to the palace."

I never met my mother before, but from what my siblings told me I could imagine her doing that.

"Whatever," Amore said in an almost bored-like attitude, "I just want to get back to camp as soon as possible. Rose might be going through my stuff as we speak."

And so we continued on towards the palace, and on the way there Lucia screamed when she first saw Cerberus (and then started to play around with him, causing us five minutes of weirdness that we'll never get back), Amore getting hit on by a wondering spirit ("La réponse est non! Maintenant sortir de moi avant que je sauter la tête!" (1)), and just silence from Nico (which wouldn't be too bad if Lucia and Amore weren't talking our ears off).

It felt like years before we made it to the palace. We let ourselves in and Nico lead us to the thrown room where we saw the king and queen of the Underworld, Hades and Persephone.

* * *

><p><em>Amore's<em> _POV_

Andria walked in front of us and took the lead.

"Queen Persephone," she said as she knelt down to the ground, motioning for us to do the same, "I have a message from-"

"Mother, I already know." the washed-out woman said with annoyance, "She sent me many other messages before she sent you three."

"So you already know what she wants?" Andria asked, rising up from the ground, the rest of us following her lead (which I was grateful for. The floor was way to cold and I had a huge back ache from having so many hours without sleep).

"Yes, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the other messengers." she said slowly and calmly, "I'm not a child anymore. I don't have to leave if I don't want to leave."

I just shrugged at the queen and put my arm around Andria's shoulders, "We delivered the message. Now let's just go home."

"But-but Queen Persephone!" Andria stuttered, walking towards the two gods in front of us, "We were sent to-"

"Deliver her a message." Hades said, speaking for the first time, "Not to retrive her."

"But the world will be destroyed if you don't come back!" Andria shouted, my eyes widening at the word 'destroyed'.

No one told me about _that_.

"My mother needs to understand that I'm not a little girl!" her calmness was now replaced by rage.

"You're highness? Why don't you just talk to your mother?" I asked her. The faded queen looked away from Andria and glared at me, causing me to shrink back.

Who knew that the goddess of spring could be scary?

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

"And then what happened?" a small demigod child asked me.

Its been a day since we got back from the Underworld, and ever since Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood came back from their first quest its been tradition to tell the story of the quest that you were on around the campfire.

"For some reason Lord Hades actually agreed with Amore, and talked to his wife about it." I continued the story, "He sent us out of the Underworld safely and as we appeared outside of the entrance to the Underworld I fell on top of Drake-"

"Don't call me that you simpleton." the guy from across from me said.

"- Wait, give me a minute." I said to the crowd, pulling out my handy-dandy dictionary that I now carry around when Draco Khalid (the guy who insulted(?) me)

"Simpleton; A person who is felt to be deficient in judgment, good sense, or intelligence; a fool- Hey!" I glared over at the son of Athena and closed my book. As I glared at him he gave me an arrogant smirk and gave me a look that said 'I'm better than you'.

I stuck my tongue at him and kept on staring at him.

"Keep staring at me and I'll put you on fire." he said, and knowing Draco I knew that he would, so I continued on with my story.

"Anyways I fell on top of Draco and we fought for while, and then Victor pulled me off of him before I could bite his ear off." I said, glaring at my half-brother as I spoke.

Victor Leroux (also known as Vic or Vicky by me) is also a child of Nike like me, but we look nothing alike (what with me being a carrot top and him having a head full of dirty blonde hair) besides the fact that we both have grey eyes. And right now he's looking at me with a smug look.

"Vicky explained that Chiron sent him and Draco to retrieve us so that we wouldn't get distracted and like destroy Disneyland or something like that. And that's pretty much it. Nothing big." I said, ending my story. Everyone around the campfire stared at me in silence until Draco said,

"Well that story wasn't as _atrocious _as the one that you told last week about the time you got attacked by monkeys at the zoo."

"Are you saying that my story-telling is awful!"

"Did you know the definition of that word by yourself or did you look it up in your dictionary?"

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: I used Google Translate! If it's wrong please inform me!<strong>

**(1): "The answer is no! Now leave me alone before I blow your head off!"**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: I finished it! After a month of writing I finally finished the first chapter! And now I will be picking the next demigods for the next quest! Now remember I will leaving this to fate and pull names out of a hat (or in this case a bag)**

**1. Erene Vega, daughter of Nemesis, created by _vexlia_**

**2. James Frey, son of Iris, created by _Yzonnev _**

**3. Artemis Draco Khalid*, son of Athena, created by _Mr. High-and-Almighty_**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: And those shall be out heroes for the next quest! And just so you guys don't get your hopes to high it might take me another month or so to post it up because of the fact that I have school and that I'm technically grounded from the computer (but I managed to sneak on to finish this!) but have no fear! I shall write and put it up the next chapter even if it kills me! Oh and please review and tell me if it was the most horrible thing that you ever saw or tell me if you thought it was great! But either way I love reviews!**


	2. The Outcome of Delivering a Pizza

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Don't own:**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**- Characters that are not mine**

**- Or the idea of the quest**

* * *

><p>"So... how did the quest go?" Lucia asked the three "heroes", trying to not laugh at them as she put a raw steak on each of their eyes.<p>

Draco Khalid, Erene Vega, and James Frey were a sight for sore eyes. Each one of the wearing a grass skirt, the two boys shirtless while Erene wore a red cloth around her chest. They all had a black eye (James had two) and all had purple paint on their faces and some parts of their bodies.

Draco gave her a glare, which would have been intimidating if he wasn't wearing purple lipstick and eyeliner (which Lucia and Amore made sure to take pictures of for later blackmail).

"Don't. Ask." Erene growled as she tried to scrub off the paint.

"My face hurts." James complained, his words muffled slightly from the two steaks that were on his face.

"Oh James~!" Lucia went to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, "You'll get better! Soon your blue eyes that even rival the sky's beauty shall shine again~!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I couldn't understand that." he mumbled, Lucia sweat dropping while Draco laughed.

"Shut up Draco!" she shouted at him, throwing a raw steak at him. Draco didn't even notice what she was doing and fell out of his chair when the steak hit him in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Damn you Fuller! And quit calling me by my first name!"

"Howdy y'all! I came by to see if there was any pizza left! But then I heard the commotion and wanted to make sure that y'all ain't killin' each other!"

The four teenagers turned towards the source of the voice, Tessa Nicols, a daughter of Apollo and a proud Texan girl.

"Tessa~!"

"Lucia~!"

"Tessa~!"

"Lucia~!"

"Tessa~!"

"Lucia~!"

Both Lucia and Tessa ran at each other slowly and then hugged each other, Draco and Erene staring blankly at them while James was wondering _"what's going on?"_.

"Oh gods, don't go all Soul and Black Star on us." Draco said.

Lucia let go of Tessa and then faced Draco with her 'I'm-gonna-go-into-a-anime/manga-rant-and-you're-going-to-listen" look.

"Soul Eater and Black Star have one of the greatest bromances in manga/anime history! And I can do anything that I want, thank you very much! And also-"

"Gods, can somebody just turn her off! She's giving me a migraine!" Erene complained, holding her head into her hands, "I'm this close to making you drop to your knees in pain."

Lucia wasn't dumb enough to continue talking, knowing firsthand that irritating Erene would end her up in the medical tent... for the nth time.

"Hey where's my eternal rival? We haven't spared in a week!"

_"Just what I needed,"_ Draco thought to himself, _"Another headache in the form of a child of Nike."_

"Yo, Draco! I hope you're ready to for our next challenge!" Victor grinned, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders, "'Cause I ain't gonna go easy on you!"

"Get away from me, Leroux." Draco growled, trying to shrug off the Cajun but then gripped his side when he felt a huge pain in it.

"Victor quit messing with Draco! I just patched up his side!" Lucia shouted, hitting her older halfsibling on the head with the butt of her dagger.

"Luci~! How could you do that to your own flesh and blood~?" Victor complained. His face was now burried into Draco shoulder, sobbing about how his 'sweet and innocent baby sister' didn't love him anymore.

"Hey Erene, what exactly is going on?" James asked the girl next to him. Erene (who was putting on a fresh coat on her nails) just shrugged.

"How in Hades am I supposed to know? I strongly dislike every one of you." she said, inspecting her nails and then softly blowing on them. She stood up and left the room without another word.

Tessa leaned towards James, still watching Draco and the Nike children interact with each other.

"So, what did exactly was this quest all 'bout? All I know is tha' it involved Lucia's pizza." she asked him, holding back a giggle when Draco punched Victor in the eye and then Lucia slapping him upside the head shouting 'Only I get to injure Vicky!'.

"Lady Athena held a party over in ancient Persia and wanted about fourty-one dozen boxes of Lucia's pizza delivered there. She chose Khalid to lead the quest, but he wanted to go on the quest by himself without two others, so Chrion picked two names out of a hat, those names being mine and Erene's. I can't really remember what happened **during** the quest. The last thing I remeber was getting off the airplane and the next thing I know I wake up in a swamp in Louisiana in this getup and Erene is yelling at Khalid." he explained.

"... Why couldn't I have been chosen! That sounded like so much fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: I know it was short and that I took like 2 months to write, but with finals and also being grounded from the computer I didn't really have enough time to write out the whole quest, but I do have good news! <strong>

**I recently found out from my teacher that I passed Algebra and I'm not grounded anymore! **

**I will be writting what **really** happend during the quest, but for now I will be taking requests for ideas about what you guys want the next chapter to be about. **

**It could be another quest, a holiday chapter, or just about anything really! **

**Now, after I finish the "Pizza Delivery to Persia" quest the next victims for the next quest will be-**

**Lucia: Drum roll please!**

**TheAnnoyingOne97: And out three new heroes shall be:**

**- Rose Talison, daughter of Cupid, created by **_Invader Tyleana_

**- Victor Leroux, son of Nike, created by **_TheAnnoyingOne97_

**- Adrianna Diaz, daughter of Athena, created by **_JamiBunni577_

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Now I hope that you all like this chapter (even if it didn't have any action in it) and I would really love for you guys to review and tell me if I missed up with your characters or if I did an okay job. And now I bid you all good day and have a wonderful summer~!**


	3. Happy Birthday Greeks DroolRomans Rule

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Hello~! This is a request from Greeks Drool - Romans Rule! This is a late birthday present to her and I hope she likes it~!**

**Do Not Own:**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**- Characters that are not mine**

**Do Own:**

**- Plot**

**- Lucia Fuller and Victor Leroux**

* * *

><p><em>Tessa's POV<em>

"Happy birthday to me~! Happy birthday to me~! Happy birthday, happy birthday~! Happy birthday to meeeeeeeeeeee~!" I sanged outloud, skipping out of the Apollo cabin and heading over towards the Nike cabin. In my small group of friends we had a deal that one of us would wake up Lucia in the morning. On Mondays and Thursdays it would be Amore, Tuesdays and Fridays it would be Andria, Wesndays and Saturdays was me, and then on Sundays we just wake her up together. But today was my turn, and I knew just how to do it.

"Ma's homemade wheat cookies are way better tha' ya daddy's cookin'!" I shouted into her ear, getting excited. Every year on my birthday Ma would always send me a care package that had her wonderful homemade wheat cookies. And every year I would eat them in front of my friends, braggin' about how Ma is the greatest cook in the world and then Lucia would say that her dad was the greatest, and then we would get into an arguement and destroy a cabin in the process (for some reason it alwas happens to be Aphrodite's cabin or Ares' cabin).

"Not today, Tessi!" Lucia yelled, grabbing a dagger from under her pillow and jumped out of her bed, tacklin' me to the ground with her dagger to my throat, "Its 5:30 in the morning! That's 2:30 in Washington! Let me sleep woman!"

She got off of me and climbed back into her bed, her older half-sibling (and only roommate) throwing a pillow at her yelling "Shut up, Luci! You interrupted my dream about Xena!"

"You shut up, you pervert!" Lucia mumbled into her pillow, throwing her dagger at him.

"Luci! It's ma birthday! Why can't ya just get up so we can have our yearly brawl an' destroy a cabin?" I asked her, grabbing her ankles as I tried to pull her out of her bed. She kicked me after a few tugs.

"If ya get outta bed right now, I'll get Khalid to do somethin' for ya." I said, knowing it would work. For an unknown reason Lucia had this sort of fascination with Draco Khalid. I would keep teasin' her about it and tell her that she was 'in looooove', and then she hit me on the head and denies it, but I know the truth!

"Tessi, I love you and all, but go away." Lucia growled, "And besides, I don't think Draco would do anything for you; even if it was your birthday."

"Oh for the love of Nike- both of you get out of the cabin, now!" Victor shouted, getting up from his bed and walked over to us. He picked us both up and lugged us over his shoulders. He then stomped towards the open door (that I never closed when I entered the cabin) and threw us out.

"And don't come back until _after_ 7:30!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him, but not before he could mutter "Stupid girls... ruining my dreams about Xena..."

"I'll be sure to tell Amore about these fantasies you have about other women!" Lucia yelled, getting up from the ground and then looking at me, "Looks like you'll get your brawl."

My eyes widened with excitement and I glomped her.

"Hell ya!"

The next three hours was almost a blur to me. I can remember some flashes like Lucia destorying the men's bathroom, where some of the boys were still taking a shower, two of them including Khaild and James (I teased Luci about how she just wanted to see Khalid naked and the she retorted about me checking out James... Which I did not!). I also remember pushing Jacob Huff (a son of Aphrodite) into a puddle and ruining his jacket (after the fight he he almost yelled my head off) and knocking over Lauren Samos (a daughter of Hades) when she was exiting her cabin (Nico di Angelo and Lucia gave me hell for that).

After we were done fightin', only a few cabins were still up.

"Do... you think... we might of... over did it... this time?" Lucia panted. We were both layin' on the ground, all tuckered out. Running around the camp and destorying stuff could really take a lot out of a girl.

"Of course not, ma dear Luci," I said, laughin' a bit, "If any thang we could have done more destruction."

Now that caused Lucia to have a fit of giggles and she rolled around the ground, not caring that she was gettin' grass stains on her yellow shorts.

I just love mine and Luci's birthday brawls. Maybe next year it'll be more fun!

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV<em>

"Do I really gotta jump out of a cake, shirtless, and sing happy birthday to Tessa?"

"Of course you do!"

"Why?"

"... No one else wanted to do... Well, Vicky was all for it, but I'm pretty sure Ammo would kill him if he did that..."

"... Fine."

"You're the best!"

* * *

><p><em>Tessa's POV<em>

"Why do I hav' to wear a stupid blindfold?" I asked as Lucia guided me to somewhere (hopefully its somewhere over the rainbow where they have skittles growing on trees and tons of hot guys!).

"What don't you get about a surprise party?"

"The part where I gotta wear a blindfold." I said in a dead-pannded voice. As a child of Apollo, I'm not a big fan of the dark.

"Suck it up if you want cake." I heard Amore say. I just rolled my eyes underneath the blindfold.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Lucia then stopped and ripped blindfold off, and the first thing I saw was the ocean.

We were on Long Island Sound.

I looked around and saw that there was a Hawaiian luau theme. I saw all of my friends (and some people I didn't know very well that probably just joined the party for fun) all dressed up in grass skirts and wearing hawaiian leis. I saw a huge cake and out of no where the cake exploded!

My eyes widened as I saw Leo Valdez pop out of the cake, shirtless, and then everyone started singin'.

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday, dear Tessa~!

Happy birthday to you!"

Yup. Its official. I like spending my birthday at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: And there it is! I really hope that Greeks Drool - Romans Rule likes this (even though it was late)<strong>

**I just got back home from vacationing in Oregon (had a lot of fun if anyone's asking!) and I am now inspired to write about the demigods going on a little 'field trip' to Seaside, Oregon!  
><strong>

**If anyone in their characters to join please review and tell me.**

**I am still writing the quest for Pizza Delivery, but it will take some time because I'm also writing a book that I really want to get published!**

**I am also still accepting requests!**

**Until next time, peace out~!**


	4. Road Trip Part 1

**TheAnnoyingOne97: **

**Do Not Own:**

**- Most of these characters**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Do Own:**

**- Lucia and Victor**

**- This idea for the chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

Ah, vacation time~! Mr. D and Chrion have finally noticed how desperately some of us needed time off from training! And we're traveling the west coast! That means that we get to stop by Seaside, Oregon!

When I was younger my dad would always take me there during the summer, and it was one of the greatest times of my life. And I planned on making more wonderful memories by bugging Draco during the whole trip.

The only problem was my brother. He was planing on spending some _guy time_ with his _best friend_. Good thing I know someone who can actually control Vicky.

"So, Ammo, can you please keep a leash on Vicky?" I asked Amore. We were both sitting in the middle section of the van, Amore's half sister, Rose Talison, sitting in between us.

Amore was about to answer me, but Rose started to hyperventilate.

"WHY... AM... I... IN... THE... MIDDLE?!" she shrieked, leaning over me as she tried to stick her head out the window.

"Can you guys shut up back there?" Victor asked from the driver's seat, "Trying to drive here!"

"Why don't you shut up yourself?!" I shouted at him. Having an older brother sucks most of the time. Especially when they drive like a maniac. And have to eat every hour and stops by a McDonalds every hour, meaning that we are _way_ behind the others.

"DOES NO ONE REALIZE THAT I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC?! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS CAR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS AND DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!"

"Ro-Ro be quiet. No killing big sister's boyfriend." Amore said, completely ignoring her red faced sister, "Victor! How much further until we get to the west coast?"

"I don't even know what state I'm in..." my half brother mumbled, taking a sharp turn while almost running over a pedestrian in the process.

"I postulate that we are in Canada." Draco said from the passenger seat.

I had to drag him out of camp and promise him that I wouldn't get into his manga stash anymore just to get him to come along on the trip (that and give him the front seat). Usually he would put up more of a fight, but I think I'm beginning to grow on him.

At the word _postulate_ I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You mind explaining what _postulate_ means? I left my pocket dictionary in my bags."

Even from all the way in the back, I could tell that he was rolling his dark-eyes-that-I-rarely-ever-see-because-their-always-half-closed at me.

"You can wait for another ten minutes before Leroux pulls over again, Fuller." he said with an annoyed tone.

I wouldn't blame him. The only person that can _willingly_stand being near Victor is Amore, and even she has her limits.

"Oh Draco, I know you're getting hungry too." Victor joked, lightly punching Draco in his shoulder. Draco's perpetual scowl grew and he glared at my brother.

"Try to desistance referring me by my first name."

"I'm your best friend-"

"I don't have any friends."

"And yet after _years_ of knowing each other-"

"It's only been two years."

"You still won't let me call you by your first name! You let Luci call you by Draco!"

"Nope." I said, making a popping sound, "He still threatens me."

"Wait a second!" Tessa shouted. I almost forgot that she was in the back of the van buried underneath a pile of luggage, probably suffocating, "Las' time I checked we was in Indiana! How'd we ge' in Canada?!"

"Good question." I stated, "How did we get here?"

"How in Hades am I suppose to know? Oh, McDonalds!"

We're never going to arrive to Seaside, Oregon. Or at least until the year 3000. And even then we might still be lost.

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: I know how I said that this chapter would be in Oregen, but I came up with this idea when I was on a road trip to Olympia, Washington and my siblings and I almost killed each other :)<strong>

**Sorry that this was late :( I got so caught up in writing other stories that I didn't have time for this story...**

**So I wrote this to hold you guys over, and I'm planing on writing the next chapter before school starts, because when school comes around I might not have any computer time for a long time...**

**So people, please send in any requests that you want (quest, camp activity, ect.) and if you want your camper to be in the Seaside, Oregen chapter please tell me!**

**Remember to review, and even if your own character isn't in the chapter, it would be really awesome if you reviewed anyways~! :)**


	5. Road Trip Part 2

**TheAnnoyingOne97: **

**Do Not Own:**

**- Most of these characters**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Do Own:**

**- Lucia and Victor**

**- This idea for the chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Miya POV<em>

_"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I can take you places you ain't never been before-"_

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARTEMIS, SOMEBODY TURN THAT OFF!" I shouted, almost tearing my two pigtails out.

"I agree with her. Turn it off." Cataleya de la Cruz (better known Cat to everyone else) said, nodding her head in agreement. The driver, Tom Hawk, a son of Hermes and a very quiet guy, just shrugged, not doing anything. I scrunched up my eyebrows in frustration.

Here I was, being forced to sit in the middle and to listen to Justine Bieber's _Boyfriend _because I left my Ipod in my bag. And to top it all off Kathryn Knapp, a daughter of Tyche keeps beating me at go-fish!

"But its Justine Bieber!" Arianna "Ari" Blanchett, a daughter of Aphrodite and (strangely) the girlfriend of Tom, whined from the front seat, "How could you not want to listen to him?!"

I was actually usually okay with Justine Bieber songs, I just really hate _Boyfriend_. That song has been overplayed to many times.

"Hey, um, guys?" Park Mi Sun, a daughter of Demeter and probably one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet, squeaked. She was sitting in the back with James Frey (who was still harboring two black eyes from the last time he had a quest and was currently sleeping) and she looked slightly uncomfortable from all the yelling, "Why don't we take turns having control of the radio? Right now its Ari's turn, then it can be Miya's turn, and so on."

We all stared at her for a moment, and then went back to arguing.

"NO WAY! I CANNOT LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF THIS CRAP!"

"CRAP?! JUSTINE BIEBER IS ONE OF THE GREATEST SINGERS IN THE WORLD!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO WIN MYSELF SOME MONEY!"

Here's a tip for all of you reading this, never gamble with a child of Tyche. You'll lose so much money that you'll be in debt and the only way you can get out of debt is selling your arm for science, become a one armed clown and work for kid's birthday parties, and work at McDonalds.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both I and Ari shouted. Suddenly Tom pressed on the brake, and I could have sworn I had wipe lash or something.

Tom turned around and glared at us. "If you continue to argue, there will be _no _music." He growled.

My jaw dropped. That was the most I have ever heard him speak. I looked at Ari to see how she was reacting to this and she was grinning!

"Have I ever told you that your voice is so sexy?" she batted her long eyelashes and tilted her head slightly, trying to seduce the poor guy.

Tom smirked. He turned back towards the road and continued to drive, but immediately stopped when we got rear ended by another car.

"Zzzzzz-HYUCK! **(AN: That was my poor attempt of writing out the sound of a snore and waking up)** What in Hades is going on?"

Well, it seems that shouting and yelling won't wake some guy up, only slight movement will.

"Fo' the love of Apollo, put a damn shirt on, Leroux!" we all heard a voice behind us.

"But it's hot out! You wouldn't want me to faint while driving, would you?"

"Then let someone else drive!"

"I say we let him keep the shirt off!"

"Not now Ammo!"

"I NEED AIR NOW!"

"Are we even out of Canada yet?"

"Last time I checked we were in Mexico."

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I knew those voices. In fact, I knew those voices very well.

"Hey, isn't that one of the camp's vans?" Mi Sun asked.

We all watched as one of the doors in the other van opened and Amore Jemison and her sister, Rose Talison, fell out of the car, the later of the two panting heavily.

"Um... are they going to be okay?" Cat asked while a shirtless Victor Leroux ran out of the van, being chased by an angry Tessa Nicols.

"HAV' YALL EVA' SMELL YOUR OWN SOCKS!? WASH 'EM OR SOMETIN!" the angry Southern girl shouted. She finally caught up to the poor boy and began to give him a beating.

"Tessi! Not the face!"

"Should we help him?" James asked, wincing when he could hear the crunch of Victor's nose being broken.

"Naw. We're only about two hours away from Seattle. They'll be fine." I said, not really wanting to do anything.

Tom shrugged and continued to drive, and none of us looked back.

"I won again!"

"How is it that you remain surprised, even though you know you're going to win?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: I apologies once again for taking so long to write this and for the chapter being short. Swim season started up a couple days after I published the last chapter, and then school came around...<strong>

**I just haven't gotten the time to do anything for myself lately...**

**But I did go to Aki Matsuri today! It's a Japanese festival meaning 'Autumn Festival', and it was really fun!**

**Now, I've realized that I've been mostly using the same characters, so in this chapter I made sure I used other characters :)**

**There is going to be one more Road Trip chapter, and then we are moving on to Washington state, then Oregon, and then California~!**

**Please review! Even if your character wasn't in this chapter, it would be really nice just to know what you all thought of it! And also, please send in any requests that you have for new chapters (quests, camp activities, ect.)**

**Now, I won't make any promises, but the next chapter should be out before the year ends :P Until then, my friends!**


	6. Road Trip Part 3

**TheAnnoyingOne97:**

** Does Not Own:**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**- Characters that are not her's**

**Do ****Own:**

**- Plot**

**- Lucia Fuller**

**- Victor Leroux**

**- Nikolas Athanas**

**- All of the PJatO books and THO books (but not The Mark of Athena, still don't have that :( )**

* * *

><p><em>3rd POV<em>

Nikolas didn't understand why he couldn't have ridden in the same car as his half-sister, Lucia. He also didn't understand why his half-brother, Victor, was always a jerk to him, but what he did understand was that he was bored out of his mind.

Sure, he was sitting next to a girl he thought was pretty, but it wasn't enough. Lauren Samos, a daughter of Hades, had a past that she didn't like to talk about, in fact, she didn't like to talk much at all. She was a year older than him, and with her style she reminded him of Thalia Grace, Lady Artemis' Lieutenant.

Nikolas (better known as Nicky or Nick by his friends) was contemplating about talking to her, but decided against it when he realized he had nothing to say that he would want Chiron to hear. So, Nikolas just decided that he'll make his move by _accidently_ falling asleep on her.

Chiron was in the back in his human form, wheelchair and all. He was somewhat worried about leaving the camp in the hands of Mr. D, but the last time he had a paid vacation was a _long_ time ago. And even though it involved teaching some campers the history of the west, he was okay with it.

But right now, Chiron was worried about the younger campers that sat in front of him. Naomi Harrison, one of Iris' younger children, was sleeping, her head resting on the second eldest camper in the car, Rémy le Blanc, a child of the minor goddess Khione, who was very close to just knocking her off of him, but was very aware of the scolding look that Chiron was giving him.

His close friend, Jake Huff, was smirking at him, and kept giving him the 'well-don't-you-two-look-adorable' look, causing Rémy to fume.

_"Can you even I.M. someone while they're driving?"_

_"I confer that it isn't possible. Why are you wasting your money?"_

_"I think I know what confer means!"_

Chiron turned his head when he realized he recognized those voices.

"Draco, Lucia, how you?" he asked them. He almost grimaced when he saw what was in front of him.

Victor (the poor fellow) was lying against one of the vans, blood everywhere. Amore was next to him, cleaning his wounds.

"Where you attacked by monsters?" Chiron asked in a worried tone.

Lucia looked confused, but her face soon lightened up with realization.

"Oh, no you silly horse hybrid, Vicky just got Tessi upset."

Chiron looked her doubtfully, but then remembered Tessa gets angry very easily.

"Remind me to talk to her later."

"No promises!" Lucia giggled. She then turned away and skipped off, laughing maliciously.

"... Is she okay?" Chiron asked the tall teenager in the I.M.

"When is she?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Anyways," the young warrior continued irritably, "We I.M'ed you for some directions. We somehow ended up in _Brazil_, and we need a way to get back to America _quickly_."

"How did you get in Brazil?"

"Ask Leroux. Now, do you have directions, or not?"

Chiron gave them the directions, and when the mist disappeared he quietly whispered a prayer to the gods, hoping that they will guide the campers safely to Washington.

"They really must be idiots to get _that_ lost." Jake chuckled.

"Naw," Nikolas _yawned_, stretching his back as much as he could in the small area, "It's just Victor."

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: I am soooo sorry for not updating for the longest of time! <strong>

**I just finished swim, so I should have more time to write!**

**Now, in this chapter I tried practicing 3rd person, because I usually have a hard time writing that, so please give me your opinion on that~!**

**I also have a question for everyone; Short chapters but faster updates (even though that hasn't happened yet) or long chapter but slower updates?**

**And to let you guys know, I'm writing a Halloween special and will be releasing it on Halloween! If you want your character to be apart of it, please tell me what their costume will be in a review or P.M me :)**

**Also, even though your character wasn't in this, please review anyways!**


	7. Lucia Discovers Fanfiction

**TheAnnoyingOne97:**

**Does Not Own:**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**- Characters that are not her's**

**- Forbiden Fruit: the tempation of Edward Cullen**

**Do ****Own:**

**- Plot**

**- Lucia Fuller**

**- Victor Leroux**

**- Nikolas Athanas**

**- All of the PJatO books and THO books (but not The Mark of Athena, still don't have that :( )**

* * *

><p>The day that Lucia Fuller, daughter of Nike and self proclaimed Ruler of Awesomeness (to which most would look at her strangely and walk away whenever she shouted out her title), discovered fanfiction, was a bad day.<p>

First of all, her baby brother Nikolas Athanas left to go back to his home in New York City, leaving her all alone with her big brother, Victor Leroux. Now, if Lucia was the Ruler of Awesomeness, then Victor was the King of Annoyance. When he wasn't flirting with her friends or bugging Draco Khalid, he was always found hanging out with his sister.

But not today. He was out on a date with Lucia's best friend, Amore Jemison, leaving her all alone and bored out of her mind.

If it was any other day she would be with her friends, but no. Everyone was busy.

Andria Graceton, a daughter of Demeter, was _blessed_ with the task of being Demeter's messenger _again_, traveling back and forth from the Underworld and wherever Demeter was.

Tessa Nicols, one of Apollo's children, was no where to be found (but Lucia suspected that she was out of James Frey, Iris' son).

Rose Talison, Amore's sister, was spending the day cleaning up the Cupid Cabin.

And whenever she tried to approach Draco he would just walk away.

So here she was, sitting in the center of the Nike Cabin with her laptop, looking for something to cure her boredom.

She looked through her emails, and saw that her old friend from Seattle sent her something.

**_"_****Luci,****_"_** it said, **"I miss you soooo much! Since I missed your birthday-"**

_"By like five months, twenty-six days, and seven hours and six minutes."_ Lucia thought to herself cynically.

**"I decided to send you something that I think will cheer you up!"**

Lucia saw the link that was attached to the message and clicked on it, bringing her to a website.

"Fanfiction?" she said to herself, "And what the heck is _Forbiden Fruit: the tempation of Edward Cullen_?"

She decided to continue to read on, not knowing that later she would regret it.

**AN hey guys this is the new improved verson of my story, hope its better this time! btw i am young and have dyslexia i find spellin hard but its meant2 be unformal ok! no critisism pls! tis story goes out 2 my bf zac(kisses!) amd my besfreind Tiffi LOVE YA GRRRL! EDWARD IS OUR GODD!(we wanna SEX him gud!) **

_"What about that Zac guy? Why would you want to 'sex' Edward 'gud'._

** love &blood becky mac! xxx x x xx**

**UPDATE: I have a proofreader and I have cleaned up the spelling and grammer on this chaptor a hell of a lot as you will see (thank u vickie!) i will be imrpoving the next chaptors soon.**

_"Th-This is updated and edited!?"_ she screamed in her head.

**Chapter 1 – Altantiana**

**Hey, my names Atlantiana Rebekah Loren (but everyone calls me Tiana or just plain Tiaa).**

_"Well don't you have an awful name. Note to self, give future kids_ normal _names."_

**I am a 16 year old girl and I live in Forks, Washington!**

"FORKS, WASHINGTON?! NOOOOO!" she shouted, remembering the last time she visited the small town.

_"So... many... empousai..."_

**My hair is long and pale like spun gold and skims to my waist like a pale shimmering amber mist.**

_"Since when was gold pale? And can amber be turned to mist somehow?"_

**My eyes are deep forgetminot blue and my delicate fentures are lilly white and pure as the winter snow in moonlight. **I've been told by loads of sleazy, ugly, HORNY guys that I'm real pretty and look like a model or a bunny girl (some of the guys who like me are really old and try to make opt with me its disgusting and weird!)but basically a lot of the girls I meet tell a different story. ****

_"And what do they say, dear poor Tiaa. Wow, that name sounded awful when I say it..."_

****They say I'm too ivory white and ethereal ****

_"Last time I checked (which I believe was last week when Victor wrote a poem for Ammo using my pocket dictionary) being called ethereal is a complement..."_

****and too skinny and that I look anorexic which i don't care about, but I think its seriously disrespectful to people with REAL eating disorders (btw i'm so totally not anorexic! I eat loads I just never gain weight and I'm not thin enough to be anorexic anyways, I think they were just being BIATCHES especially this one ratty brain called Ellie Mayfair who I hope freaking DIES in PAIN with SHIT ON HER FACE! Sorry, I'm not really such a batch but she is SO horrible if you met her you'd think the same!)****

_"Now dear, CALM. THE. HADES. DOWN. And its not nice to swear."_

_"But you just did."_

_"Shut the *beep* up, Other Lucia."_

_"You did it again~!"_

_"... Maybe I should talk to Chiron about the voices in my head..."_

_"You probably should."_

****Anyways I am quite tall and slim and but with really big boobs that I used to HATE because they look noticeable on my slender body and draw to much attention but now i like them and don't care who stares at me!****

_"How can she look anorexic and have big boobs? You slender and yet you have no breast st all."_

_"Other Lucia... shut up..."_

_"And I thought Tiaa didn't like attention from old perverts."_

_"Even you sound weird when you say that name."_

_"I am you."_

_"Not important!"_

****I have a lip ring and recently put black and indigo and magenta streaks in my long pale blond hair. I smell like mint and cinnamon. ****

_"Hmm... would mint and cinnamon be compatible?"_

_"I'm pretty sure that Papa experimented on that."_

_"Yeah, but it exploded in the kitchen."_

**I wear mostly black and hot pink, deep purple and neon blue and listen to COOL music! **

_"And what type of music would that be? Rock? K-Pop?... That reminds me, I need my daily dose of Gangnam Style..."_

**It is my first day at school in forks as I just moved here to live with new foster parents Dave and Marie. They are nice and all very hole some sweet people but it is not like having a real family. **I've been hurt to many times to let people close to me and I don't talk to them very much. **My real mom died when I was born and I never knew my real dad. ******

_"How would you know what having a real family feels like?"_

**I sometimes wonder what he is like and if I will ever get to met him. **

_"Is that foreshadowing that I hear?"_

_"Don't you mean _read_?"_

_"... Don't be a smart *beep* with me. It's rude."_

**Dave gave me a ride to school and I smiled faintly as he wished me good luck and I got out of the car and went into the school. **Loads of people freaking stared at me as I walked down the hall. I was wearing tight black leather pants with silver chains at the waste and a red fishnet-like top and you could see my black lacy bra through it.****

_"Well, isn't she a whore."_

_"I don't know. The tight leather pants remind me of Grease."_

_"Do you mean Sandy? Last time I checked, she wasn't wearing silver chains and a red fishnet like top." _

**I ignored whispers and the big pink cheerleader imbosils pointing at me. **

_"How can a cheerleader be fat? And what's an 'imbosils'?"_

_"Ask Draco later. Now, continue reading."_

****I was used to it and I paid no at-tension to the guys asking desperately for my number(like hell I'd even LOOK at the horny little donkeys!) and told a ditsy blond cheerleader called Jessica to STFU(!) when she called me a freak!****

_"By horny little donkeys, she means Democrats, right?"_

**Next time she tries anything I'll hit her in the eye cause NO ONE messes with me nemore!**

_"Anger problems~!"_

****My first day I was relay board, I sat gazing out of the window into the gray cloud-embittered sky for most of the morning, My teachers all looked at me disprovable but said nothing cause they probably new I was a foster kid and a Gothic and didn't want to upset me in case I cut them up as they slept,.****

_"I have a friend who was in the foster program, and he isn't a bad person." _

_"He's a hobo."_

_"Yeah, but he isn't a bad person."_

****My ears are pierced four times, I have a tattoo of a scorpion(like S my birth-sign!) on my ankle and a Gothic cross on my shoulder, and on my hand i have a weird birthmark in the shape of a seven-pointed star that I've had all my life.****

_"You're a Scorpio!? I'm a Taurus!_

_"The sign for Scorpio is not an 'S'. Its more of an 'M' shape."_

_"And is the seven-pointed star birthmark going to mean anything? I have a feeling it will..."_

**Your probably wandering why I'm bothering to tell you this, **

_"Not really." _

_"I don't know, I'm kinda curious."_

_"The last time you were curious, Amore somehow ended up in Mr. D's secret room."_

_"... That wasn't my fault!'_

_"You hesitated."_

**well I tell you now I am no ordinary sixteen year old girl.**

_"Are you a demigod too?!"_

_"Lucia, this involves Twilight, I don't think there will be any demigods in this story."_

**I have a secret, a dark and forbidden secret witch I am only just beginning to understand**

_"Hey, she spelled forbidden right!"_

_"It was probably the editor that fixed that... have you ever notice that 'forbidden' is pretty much just saying 'For Biden'?_

_"Yeah, and how 'abomination' sounds like 'Obama Nation'._

_"That's just weird."_

_"Agreed~!" _

**When I sleep I hear whispers in another language and even though I understand them at the time, when I wake up i can't remember it! I also see weird faces in my dreams that fade to nothingness when I open my eyes and I swear out the corner of my eye my birthmark glows shocking bright gold and gets relay hot sometimes but when I look properly it is back to normal boarding scar-color! **

_"I see weird faces in my dreams too... but they're mostly people that I know from Seattle."_

_"Like Hobo Bob?"_

_"He likes to go by Robert... and he's not that weird looking."_

_"He's got the pedo-stash."_

_"... Okay, I'll give you that." _

**I am really gracefull like the running anti-lopes when I run very fast and am stronger and faster than most people.**

_"Are you sure she isn't a demigod?"_

_"Well, you don't run very gracefully, nor are you stronger then most people."_

_"I'm stronger than you~!"_

_"I am you."_

_"Pooey..."_

**I used to just think i was relay athletic but now I'm not so sure, I think there might be something else at work, something so much more mysterious and eeire.**

_"Maybe its because you're too *beep* perfect."_

_"You said a bad word! And I wonder if there's a word for that..."_

Lucia looked out the window of her cabin and saw that one son of Athena that unfortunately got caught on her radar. She rushed towards her window, opened it, and shouted out to him, "Hey Draco! I got a question for you!"

He kept walking, as if he didn't hear her at all, so Lucia jumped out of her window and tackled him.

"What do you want, Fuller?"

"What do you call a person whose to perfect they can't be real?"

"A Mary-Sue."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now get off me."

_"But I don't want to."_

_"He has that 'get-off-of-me-before-I-rip-your-eyebrows-off' and you know that I love my eyebrows!"_

_"Naw, looks more like the 'get-off-me-before-I-jump-you-myself' face."_

"Really?" the orange haired girl asked out loud.

"Really what?"

"Oh, nothing." she said, getting off the poor boy, "I'm just having an argument with that voice in my head."

He looked at her strangely for a moment, and then walked away, leaving Lucia to her thoughts.

_"Does Draco really have a 'get-off-me-before-I-jump-you-myself' look?"_

_"If he does, that was it."_

_"Why'd he use it on me?"_

_"You really are innocent, aren't you?"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Well, you didn't know what was going on in that one motel in Vegas."_

_"... To this day, I still don't got a clue..."_

_"Lets just get back to the story."_

_"Okie Dokie~!"_

She skipped back to her cabin and grabbed her laptop as she plopped onto her bed.

**The truth hovers so softly on the brink of my memory sometimes but if only i could remember the weird things that clung to the edge of my mind as I slept!**

_"Wait, how do you know that you dreamed something, and yet you can't remember it."_

_"You do the same thing."_

_"If it was really interesting, I think I would remember it."_

_"You don't remember that one dream were Draco was dressed up as Kakashi and Victor dressed up as Gai and had a huge fight, destroying all of Camp Half-Blood."_

_"Hmm... Victor could totally pull off the green jump suit..."_

_"You didn't really pay attention to what I said."_

**At lunch I sat alone in the corner and scanned the cafeteria quietly with my eyes smoldering dark blue beheath my long black lashes and my slim thighs curled under me. **

_"Is she supposed to be like the female version of L?"_

_"Naw, L is cooler."_

_"Agreed~!"_

**It was the n I noticed an unbelievably jaw-droopingly hawt HAWT HAAAAAAAAWT dude with tusseted blondey-brown hair, golden yellow eyes like wells of hot caramel and pale sexy features.**

_"Ugh, what a hypocrite."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She doesn't like it when guys stare at her, and yet its okay to ogle at 'hawt' guys."_

_"Well maybe she's in love~!"_

**I'd never felt this way about anyone before and I'd totally never felt this weird feeling that I'd met someone before but I had no idea where **

_"Told ya~!"_

**and i knew it was impassible because I'd freaking remember someone THAT hawt!**

_"Her proclamation of love would be better if she didn't add in the word 'hawt' in it."_

**A girl sat next to him with long brown hair with her arms dripped over him like a freaking flesh-eating plant so i thought well whatevah, hes taken.**

_"But this is love! You need to fight for your man!" _while thinking this, she unconsciously snapped her fingers in a zig-zag.

_"Don't encourage the fictional character."_

**She wasn't nearly as hawt as he was, she wasn't ugly though. I figured I was maybe prettier then her. I never really saw myself as beautiful but i'd guessed from thinks others had said, plus this girl wasn't great looking but anyways I'd never try to pilch with another girls' BF cause thats just low. **

_"Not really. Its only when you take your friend's boyfriend. Now that is low."_

_"Yeah, Amore took Victor away from this one girl that neither of us knew. It didn't interfere with the girl-ble."_

_"You still believe in that stupid book you bought from Hobo Bob?"_

_"Yup~!" _

**So I got up to leave the hall thinking I'd go and smoke some bald drugs in the locker room while no one was there.**

_"What are 'bald drugs', and where can I find some."_

_"I think she means 'bad drugs'."  
><em>

_"Why would she want to do that?"_

_"Why would you want 'bald drugs'?"  
><em>

_"To make Victor go bald, duh. Maybe Amore will finally leave him afterwards..." _

**As I waked over to he exit I couldn't help but notice the hawt pale guys musky eyes as they met mine. **

_"Since when can eyes give off a scent?"_

_"The day since people started spelling 'hot' as 'hawt'."  
><em>

**I locked away hurriedly. I smocked dope in the locker room for a bit then I wondered to my next class. I bumped into someone in the corridor and my bocks fell everywhere! **

_"Jeez, I wonder who bumped into her?"_

_"I think I know!"_

_"And who would that be?"  
><em>

_"Eli Howard!"_

_"That jerk who always knocked over everyone's books back in middle school?"  
><em>

_"The very same!"_

_"I don't think the writer knows who Eli is."  
><em>

_"Well, she's writing a story based in Washington, maybe she knows him."_

_"Lucia, E.L. James based 50 Shades of Gray in Seattle, and she knows diddly squat about that place."_ _  
><em>

**FRICK! FRICK! FRIIIICKK! **

_"... She's insane."_

_"Says the girl who talks to the voices in her head."  
><em>

_"I hear that a lot of people do that."_

**"WTF!" I screamed loudly, "watch where your FREAKING going you asshole!" (i have anger problems) **

_"Anger problems~!"_

_"She just stated that. And who screams 'WTF' anyways?"  
><em>

_"... Not me..."_

_"Yes you do."  
><em>

_"... Shut up."_

**"I'm so so sorry" he said in a voice like wet heaven "please forgive me my lady" **

_"What's wet heaven?"_

_"... You really don't want to know."  
><em>

_"Hey! You hesitated!"_

**It was the hawt pale guy! **

_"Like OMG! Its the totally hawt cute pale guy! And he knocked over my books and called me a lady! Eeeeeek~!"_

_"... You're weird..."_

_"Says the girl who talks to the voices in her head."  
><em>

_"You already said that!_

_"Yes, but I'm just proving my point."_

_"There's seven more chapters... Should I continue reading?" _

_"I don't know. The story line sucks, but its fun to make fun of it." _

Lucia was so busy talking to the voice in her head, that she didn't notice that someone opened the door to her cabin and walked in, nor did she see the pale blue glow coming from the intruder's weapon.

_"Why are the lights out?"_

_"I suspect that its 9:00, or something like that."  
><em>

_"Really? It took me like five hours to read like maybe two hundred words?! That is soooo scary!"_

_ Apparently so." _

"AHHHHH!"

Someone pinched her in the sides, and she fell off her bed, her body shutting down for a bit.

"Dang, Lucia! What are you still doing inside on Halloween?!"

_"Halloween?!"_

_"Well, today is the 31st of October. Do the math."__  
><em>

She looked up and saw her brother, dressed up as Darth Vader from Star Wars. Behind him stood Amore (who was dressed up as Padme Amidala) and Nikolas (who looked adorable as Luke Skywalker!).

"Nicky?! What are you doing here!?" she asked her little brother, slowly getting up.

"You were supposed to be taking me out Trick-or-Treating, but you never came over," the small boy explained, "So I I.M.'ed Victor to ask him if he poisoned you again-"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"So he came over to pick me up with Amore."

_"How could I forget spending the night with my little Nicky!?"_

_"Its because of the story."  
><em>

_"But how?! I could have easily just walked away from it!"_

_"Not this type of story. Not one so bad that it can be addicting."  
><em>

_"No more! I won't ever read another chapter of that story ever again!" _

"Nicky, do you still want to go out Trick-or-Treating? The night is still young, and they pass out candy at every cabin here." she said to Nikolas, walking over to him and ruffling his blonde wig.

"Hmm... Okay!" he beamed.

"Great! Just let me change!"

And so she did. She shoved everyone out, well, except for Amore, and she changed into her costume.

She walked out of her cabin dressed up as Eowyn, her favorite character from _The Lord of the Ring_s, and she took her brother out Trick-or-Treating, seeing a lot of scary things, like Cat talking like a valley-girl ("Like, so totally Halloween is my fav holiday eveah~!), little Lauren in her wolf costume arguing with Miya, who was in her vampire costume ("TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY!" "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" "Oh, its something that came up during the _Twilight_ phaze." "Really? You mean those stupid movies?" "Yup~! I'll let you borrow the books.") and many other things.

Nikolas had a lot of fun out with his sister, but Lucia couldn't help but continue to think about that one _fanfiction_.

She has been sucked into awfulness that is **fandom**.

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: And that was the Halloween Special~!<strong>

**... Not what you guys were expecting, eh?**

**Well, it originally wasn't going to be the Halloween Special, it was going to be a new series in the PJatO fandom where Lucia discovers fanfiction, but I thought I could add in a little Halloweeny goodness in there.**

**So look forward to the new series called **_Lucia Discovers Fanfiction_ **in a couple of days, maybe a week. Every character that is in this story, will also be showing up in that one, but it will mostly be Lucia-centric (hope you guys still read it though)**

**ALSO! I have this new idea with a big, and I mean BIG, quest! The plot is still being looked over, but I'll give you guys a summary:**

_A quest without a prophecy, these eight young demigods will be up against monsters and mayhem as they search for a missing object; Pandora's Box._

**And that's all you guys get for now! Now, for that story it isn't only a first come, first served kinda thing, no, I will be choosing seven demigods.**

**They can be from this story, or they can be new, but if anyone wants their character in it, please P.M. me**

**And now, happy belated Halloween, and I hope everyone will have a great Veterans Day!**

**P.S: I really hope that no one was offended by the Democrat jokes that I put in, they just popped up in my head while I was reading **_Forbiden Fruit: the tempation of Edward_ _Cullen_**, ****that and it was Election Week, I've been cracking jokes about both parties, so please don't flame me.**


	8. Previews

**TheAnnoyingOne97: Hi everyone... Its been a while... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I know I said I would put up that next chapter to** _Lucia Discovers Fanfiction_ **a _long_ time ago...**

**I was planing on writing a Christmas/Hanukkah special a week before Christmas...**

**And I was also going to write the first couple of chapters to** _The BIG_ _Quest _**before the New Year...**

**But my plans have changed a bit.**

**I'm still going to be writing fanfiction, but not as much as I would like to.**

**I'm also going to be posting the Christmas/Hanukkah special, but it will most likely be posted in January or February.**

_Lucia Discovers Fanfiction _**is in the works! I already have two other fanfics in mind, but I need more horrible fanfiction for Lucia to review and comment on! If anyone knows any, please P.M. me! The two fanfics I plan on is **_My Immortal _**by Tara Gillespie and **_Cassie Weasley and the Prisoners of Azkaban_ **written by yours truly.**

**And **_The BIG Quest _**will have to wait until I finish reading **_The Mark of Athena_ **(****which I got for Christmas!) because I might be using some information from the **_Heroes of Olympus _**series.**

**But I have previews~!**

* * *

><p><em>Lucia Discovers Fanfiction<em>

It has been weeks since Lucia last laid eyes on _fanfiction_, but it won't get out of her head.

**_"Damn it__ Lucia!"_** the voice in her head said one day during lunch, **_"You ruined my life!"_**

_"Don't you mean 'ours'? You keep saying that you are me..."_

**_"I am you yes, but either way, I got screwed over!"_**

_"Don't you mean 'we'?"_

**_"Shut the *beep* up."_**

"Well, well, well, don't you have anger problems?"

"I do?"

_"I said that out loud, didn't I?"_

**_"Yup."_**

"I sorry, Victor, the voice in my head is just arguing with me again." she said to her older brother, who wasn't paying attention anymore because he just saw Amore walk in, skipping with a bright smile on her face towards the Cupid table.

"Jeez Victor, why don't you go over and visit with my best friend and ignore me." she said sarcastically, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Okay!"

"No! I was joking!"

But he was already at the Cupid table, chatting it up with Amore.

**_"You're the one who gave him permission to leave."_**

_"I know... I really gotta stop doing that..." _she slammed her head onto her table, her face landing in her gravy and mashed potatoes.

"What are you doing, Fuller?"

_"Did he just see me?"_

**_"Yup."_**

_"*beep*"_

**_"Its-"_**

_"Not nice to swear, I know that already!"_

She lifted her head and saw Draco standing right in front of her with his regular 'why-do-I-even-talk-to-you' look.

"Hehe... Hi, Draco-"

"Don't call me Draco."

* * *

><p><em>The BIG Quest<em>

_"Take... __Take the... __Take the... BOX!"_

_"NO! Get... Get away... Get away from ME!"_

"Wah!"

"ZZZ- Xena!"

"Shut up Victor!"

"Me?! What about Miss. Screech over there?!"

* * *

><p><em>The Jewish Cap <em>(Christmas/Hanukkah Special)

"Lucia... why are you wearing a Jewish cap?"

"Yeah, I thought only men wear it."

"I'm honoring my grandfather."

"... Its three weeks before Hanukkah."

"... Shut up!"

"Wow, that took long enough."

"Fine! I'll go somewhere else to practice my religion!"

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: And that's all the previews I have right now!<strong>

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa or whatever it is that people who don't celebrate those holidays do, and have a Happy New Year!  
><strong>


	9. Team Athena BBS I

_Draco Khalid's POV_

"All right! Lucia Fuller is at the mound. She winds up her pitch. She lets go and-"

"OH GODS! THATS GONNA BURN!"

"PUT SOME ICE ON THAT! IT'LL BE ALL BETTER!"

"I THINK YOU DISLOCATED MY SHOULDER! AND I'VE LOST ALL FEELING IN MY LEFT ARM!"

"LUCIA FULLER IF MY BOYFRIEND ISN'T ABLE TO GAIN FEELING BACK IN THAT ARM I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HADES!"

Why in Hades did I agree to do this again?

Oh, that's right, _Ajax Alec_, son of Ares and a pain in the a**.

Last week we had a capture the flag game, and since the Athena and Nike cabin have an alliance, they and the Cupid, Hermes, Iris, Apollo,and Thanatos cabin were up against the Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabin.

The game ended in a tie because Alec just wouldn't let go of the d*mn flag (and niether would Leroux for that matter), and since no one wanted to just end the game with no winner, Chiron decided to end this with a _"good ol' American game of baseball"_.

I'm Canadian, but that doesn't matter. The point is that because of Alec, I have to play a game of ball with incompetent _morons._ And with Fuller who hasn't gotten it in her head that she can't pitch to save her life.

"Fuller," I called out to the idiot on the mound, "We already agreed that Talison will be pitching,_ not you_."

Fuller then gave me her puppy dog look which all the children of Nike seem to have. In return I gave her a glare, but she didn't back down.

"Yes, I think that would be a god idea, Other Lucia. Very good idea." she muttered to herself.

She then threw the ball at Talison's arm, but missed by a mile. Instead, the ball landed on Frey's left eye, which had finally healed since the 'Pizza Delivery Quest'.

Well, that was until the ball collided into his face.

"NOO! NOT YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Fuller shrieked. She was about to go to Frey's aid, but was then pushed out of the way by Nicols.

"Great." I muttered, "He was going to be our short stop."

"WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME OTHER LUCIA?! WHY!"

"Fuller stop talking to your demented self and get off the d*mn pitcher's mound!" I shouted to her, nearly face palming when I saw her hitting herself in the head.

I looked at the remainder of the team and realized something.

"We're going to lose."

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: Hey, I know it's been a long time, but I joined my school's fast pitch team and my homeworks been coming in faster than the Road Runner, so... yeah.<strong>

**This is the first part to the 'Baseball Saga'. Let me know what postition your character plays, and that's all.**


	10. Team Ares BBS 2

***PLEASE READ AT THE BOTTOM***

_Ajax Alec's POV_

You know, I'm almost _thankful_ for the tie during capture the flag.

That means another battle.

Sure, the battlefield is a baseball diamond, and my weapons are a bat and a mitt, but I can work with that.

Plus, while watching my team practice, I noticed that we may not only have a chance of winning, but also to make it as _bloody_ as possible.

For first basemen (or _basewomen _as she likes to put it) is Faye Black, a short-tempered Irish girl who can pretty much catch anything head her way (from baseballs to wrenches in the forge). She's an okay fighter, which isn't very common among the children of Hephaestus.

On second there's Arianna Blanchett and then at shortstop there's Cataleya de la Cruz. Both daughters of Aphrodite, but both very different. One tries to refrain from getting dirty (Blanchett) and the other seems more than willing to jump head first in the mud (de la Cruz). However they both have a drive to win, even if it means _getting ugly_.

Then on third there's Skye Decour, the all-too-sporty daughter of Dionysus. She could have played any position, but she chose third because she was fast enough to catch anyone stealing third.

Out in the outfields there's Kathryn Knapp (daughter of Tyche), Rémy le Blanc (son of Khione) and Erene Vega (daughter of Nemesis). With Knapp out there spreading her good luck, they can all catch pop-flies.

The catcher is none other then Park Mi Sun, one of Demeter's daughters. She didn't volunteer for the spot, but for the sake of the team she took it, and she isn't half bad.

Each and everyone of them have a mean swing, and aren't to bad at their positions, but what's really going to make this _bloody _is me.

The pitcher.

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingFanGirl: WHAT IS THIS? I HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD? AND BACK WITH A NEW PROFILE NAME? THIS CANNOT BE!<strong>

**Oh but it is. And the reason why, you may ask?**

**I got a concussion while swimming (for the whole story you can P.M. me, and I shall tell you the bizarre tale), and the voices in my head where telling me to finish the Baseball Saga and start other stories in the PJatO fandom.**

**And to celebrate my comeback, I am holding a contest.**

**Whoever can answer the question at the bottom first will get a drawing of their character (drawn by me) and a whole chapter centered on their character.**

**Second place will have the choice of a drawing of their character or a chapter centered on their character.**

**And third place gets the leftovers.**

**The Rules:**

**- Must be answered through P.M. Sorry to those who don't have accounts, but feel free to create one, they're free :D**

**- If two people sent their answers at the same time and they are both correct, I will ask another question, and whoever gets it right first will win**

**- Please do not complain about my drawing skills if you win the contest. I'm fragile ;D**

**- And if you win the drawings, I can't send them to you, but they will be uploaded on my deviantart account**

**- (Added 11/15/2013) Can only answer the question once**

****- (Added 11/15/2013)** If you are new to this fic, then to enter the contest you must send in a character first, and then answer the question**

**And sorry for the short chapter and no dialogue. I'm a bit rusty.**

**And sorry for the long Author's Note.**

**And sorry for being a way for too long.**

**And sorry for being a sad excuse of a writer.**

**And sorry if I disappoint you guys in the future.**

**And sorry for apologizing to much.**

**And now the question...**

_What special holiday was it when Lucia discovered fanfiction?_

**Winners shall be posted next week along with the next chapter**


	11. The Game BBS 3

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does not own:**

**- Characters who do not belong to her**

**- Baseball**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus**

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does own:**

**- Her characters**

**- Plot**

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

"Alright Team Athena, today is-"

"WAIT! I THOUGHT WE DECIDED ON TEAM ALPHA SUPER AWESOME COOL DYNAMITE WOLF SQUADRON!"

"SHUT UP LEROUX! As I was saying..."

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN!"

"I AM YOUR LEADER!"

"I DIDN'T VOTE FOR YOU!"

Heh, it's always funny when Vicky interrupts Draco. Especially when he starts to quote movies.

I can almost imagine Victor dressed up as a peasant and Draco as a knight in shinning armor.

Hmm... Draco as a knight in shinning armor...

... Well, if I'm going to have a medieval fantasy, might as well add in some other characters.

So lets see, Victor is a peasant, Amore can be some noble lady who fell in love and became his wife (just to make her happy), Nikolas can be the ruling king (lets face it, he can probably do a better job at ruling than most people), I can be his sister the princess, Tessa can be the dragon (well she never complains about the heat, and she sure can get angry fast), and that makes Draco my knight in shinning armor, who would rescue me from the dragon/Tessa and we will ride on his stallion (who will be James because he _has_ to be in this fantasy) towards the sunset, ending with a ki-

_"Hey, I think Draco is trying to tell you something."_

_"Can't you see I'm having a fantasy?! YOU'RE RUINNING IT!"_

_"Yes, but he looks kind of pissed off. Oh, he's squinting more than he usually does, I think you should pay attention._

"Fuller, quit having fantasies and start handing out the water! We're about to begin!"

I was no longer riding on a horse/James, but now sitting in the dugout of the baseball diamond (who knew that a camp full of demigods even had one?) while everyone else on the team was out on the diamond warming up.

Because of my little _stunt_ of trying to get Rose out of the pitcher's position, Draco demoted me from back up-back up-back up-back up right fielder to back-up water-girl.

And he put duck tape over my mouth because apparently, I would annoy him to much by cheering.

If anything I think he just wanted to put duck tape on me to get close to me. You know what I mean?

_"I don't think that's the rea-"_

_"Is too! Stop ruining my dreams! STOP RUINING EVERYTHING!"_

"Fuller, stop talking to yourself, and do your job!"

"Mhuwt- Mhwota Mushia- Mhwa! (But- Other Lucia- Ugh!)" I said, muffled by the tape over my mouth.

Having heard me, Chiron (wearing his umpire gear) galloped over here, looking a bit concerned (for my situation or sanity I do not know).

"Is this necessary, Khalid?" the half man half horse thingy asked Draco.

I looked at Draco with tears in my eyes, hoping that he would take pity on my predicament and let me go.

But him being Draco (and an *ss-wipe) he just scoffed at me.

"Do you really want to hear her wailing all throughout the game?"

Chiron looked like he put on his thinking hat, because he just looked thoughtful for a second.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." he answered.

"Mwat! (What!)" I screeched.

I'm mad now.

I tried to rip of the tap, but it wouldn't budge.

_"What the-"_

_"If you swear, I will take away your privileges."_

_"You can't do that, you're not my mom!"_

_"..."_

_"Other Lucia, are you there?"_

She didn't reply, but that was okay. I was too busy trying to take duck tape off of my mouth.

"That's not going to work, Fuller." Draco informed me, "I had someone from Hecate's cabin enchant it. Only I can remove it."

_"Was it that one girl with the face! Oh I knew she had a thing for him!"_

"Now stop acting jealous and get to work!"

Draco left the dugout and jogged out to the outfield.

_"Hmm... I wonder how he knows about what I'm thinking?"_

_"Maybe he just knows you to well?"_

_"Oh, now you're talking to me."_

_"Shh. The game is starting."_

And so it was.

Team Ares was up to bat, being led off by Mi Sun, one of the sweetest girls I ever met. She baked me cookies once (of course not as good as my papa's).

_"It's strange that her cabin made an alliance with Ares', they always seem so nice."_

When Mi Sun ready, Chiron shouted, "Play ball!"

And everything went to Hades.

Rose threw her first pitch, aiming straight for Victor's mitt, and just as the ball was about to pass by her, Mi Sun swung as fast as she could.

The ball collided with the metal of the bat and a huge crack shook throughout the area, and sent the ball towards right field.

I could see Mi Sun smile and she ran.

The ball was still in the air when Mi Sun ran past first and was on her way to second. The ball landed on the ground and James quickly scooped it up and threw it to Tessa on second.

She was to late however, because just as she caught the ball, Mi Sun slid into second base.

My jaw dropped, as did everyone else on Team Athena.

_"Dang! How much cereal does the Demeter cabin eat?! Truck loads?!"_

Nike, even Draco's eyes looked normal, and that's as wide as they go! He was just as shocked as I was!

It was then that I realized how screwed we were.

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingFanGirl: OH! CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**For the rest, stay tune till next week :D**

**And now for the winners of the contest!**

**1. nadddiiiaaaaaa (P.M. me to discuss your prizes)**

**2. I am Thalia daughter of Zeus (P.M. me for what prize you want)**

**3. IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite (I shall P.M. you about your prize)**

**Thank you to all those who entered, and congratulations to the winners!**

**ALSO, REMINDER THAT THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT I WISH FOR EVERYONE TO VOTE ON!**

**Until next time :D**


	12. Life Is A Cock Block

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE GREAT NORTHWEST WE LAY OUR SCENE IN THE LIVING ROOM OF ONE ANNOYING FANGIRL-_**

"AHHH! WHY MUST LIFE BE SUCH A COCK BLOCK?" shouts said annoying fangirl, struggling between writing the next BBS chapter and doing her U.S. History project.

"MAAAH!" a muffled voice cried out in the air. TheAnnoyingFanGirl looked in the corner of her eye, and saw her character, Lucia, standing in annoyance with duck-tape over her mouth.

"What?" the fangirl asked, looking away so that she could continue on her struggle between good (fanfiction) and evil (homework).

"MEH!" Lucia muffled, pointing to her covered mouth.

"What do you want me to do about that?" the fangirl raised an eyebrow, "I have a history project due by the end of the week about the Saint Patrick Battalion, math homework, I have to shop for Thanksgiving, and to top it all off, I have to deal with _you_."

Steam was practically coming out of Lucia's ears, and her eyes turned with anger.

"MWHAT MEH MWELL IM MWRONG MWIM MYU? (WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?)"

"Do you want the list or the summarization?"

"MWUG!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUE TO HOMEWORK AND THE HOLIDAYS, THEANNOYINGFANGIRL WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL NEXT WEEK.<strong>_

_**SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINECES...**_

_**WHICH THERE REALLY SHOULDN'T BE... SEEING HOW THIS ISN'T IMPORTANT...**_

_**AND I REALLY SHOULD BE GETTING OFF NOW...**_

_**IF YOU CAN, PLEASE WISH ME LUCK... ON LIFE IN GENERAL...**_


	13. SEAHAWKS VS SAINTS

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does not own:**

**- Characters who do not belong to her**

**- Football**

**- New Orleans Saints**

**- Seattle Seahawks**

**- Russel Wilson ( I'm working on that... :D)**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus**

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does own:**

**- Her characters**

**- Plot**

**- Seahawks memorabilia **

* * *

><p><em>Gwen Oswald's POV<em>

Never before in my life have I hated someone before. Especially one of my best friends.

But there is always an exception when it comes to events like this.

"SEAHAWKS ARE GOING TO KICK SOME SAINTS *SSES TONIGHT! WHOSE WITH ME?"

"WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE SAINTS ARE GOING TO TERMINATE THE SEAHAWKS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!"

"SEAHAWKS!"

"SAINTS"

"DOCTOR WHO!" I shouted, falling to my knees when I realized that I wouldn't be able to watch my recording of the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who.

Now, I know what most of you may be thinking, _"How can a Whovian not watch the 50th anniversary episode on the day it premiered?"_

Well, here's my excuse.

My dad, Eros the god of love, sent me and my two sisters, Rose and Amore, out on a quest...

Well, it was more like a chores list that Aphrodite gave to him, but he didn't want to do it, so he gave it to us.

I can understand though.

I mean, who would want to go to Hebe's Cafe and get Ares a latte espresso with a shot of MASCULINITY?

He even made us pick up a new quiver from Hephaestus's Forge, where we were nearly set on fire...

But besides the fact that I missed watching the 50th anniversary episode and was nearly killed, I had a fun time with my sisters.

And now, I finally got back, and I was looking forward to watching Doctor Who in the Rec. Room, but no.

No.

THERE JUST HAD TO BE A FOOTBALL GAME GOING ON WITH EVERYONE CROWDING AROUND THE TV, MEANING THAT I CAN'T HAVE MY FANGIRLING DOSE OF THE DAY!

AND YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I DON'T HAVE MY DAILY DOSE OF FANGIRLING!

"Wait," a small adorable voice said, interrupting me from my rant, "What state is 'Doctor Who' from?"

Of course that voice belonged to the brother of the two brawling siblings, Nikolas Athanas.

He was sitting on the ground in front of his blue and green clad sister, wearing a Seahawks Blitz hat that Lucia gave to him for Hanukkah last week.

"Doctor Who is a TV show, Nick." Lauren Samos muttered from next to Nikolas, holding a bag of chips. Nikolas awed in fascination and leaned over to grab a chip.

"NIKOLAS! HOW DARE YOU WEAR THE ENEMIES' COLORS!" Victor shouted, quickly knocking off the Blitz hat and replacing it with a Saints snap-back.

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST SATAN-IFIED HIM!" Lucia screamed, jumping up from her seat on the couch in a battle position.

"IT'S SAINT-IFIED!"

"IS THERE EVEN A DIFFERENCE?"

"Oh they're at it again." Amore grumbled, rolling her eyes. Being both the girlfriend of Victor and the best friend of Lucia, she was forced by Chiron to stick in the middle and act as the mediator, in case things got out of hands like during the Seahawks-49'ners game...

... So much blood...

But anyways...

Just as Victor was about to jump his little sister (... my goddess, I need to watch what say...) Amore launched herself at him.

"Vic~!" she cooed, "How about you and me get out of here an-"

_"AND NOW BACK TO THE GAME!"_

"Sorry babe."

"What-"

He dropped her on the ground with a huge _THUD_ and went back to watching the game with his sister.

"Oh Russel Wilson~!" Lucia shouted, clutching her hands to her heart as she swooned, "JUST TAKE ME NOW~!"

"Wow Fuller, aren't you easy?" Khalid coldly remarked, proudly wearing his Patriots jersey (RIGHT ON~!).

"Shh, Russel-baby is on." Lucia shushed, placing a finger on his lips while still looking at the screen.

He glared at her, but I could see his ears becoming red.

The next few hours felt like an eternity...

It was filled with so much shouting... and screaming... and yelling... and a whole bunch of crying...

Mostly from the loser.

"WHY?"

"HAH! SORRY VICKY, BUT DREW BREES IS NOT AS CUTE AS RUSSEL WILSON~!"

Eh, Tom Brady is cuter.

"Okay guys, clear out." I said, "It's time for Doctor Who."

Lucia immediately stopped her cheering, and slowly turned her neck in the most creepily way possible.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," she said calmly, "But it is not Doctor Who time. Oh no."

She then started to manically laugh.

"Oh no, my dear Gwen. To end this perfect night, we'll be watching _General Hospital_."

I just stared at her for a moment.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingFanGirl: SEAHAWKS! SEAHAWKS! RUSSEL-BABY~!<strong>

**I'm sorry guys for the delay and for not bringing the next BBS chapter, but it's taking way longer than it should, so I thought that while I watched the Seahawks beating the Saints, I would write a story on it :D**

**Now, I would really like to write more chapters like these, BUT I WILL NEED AMAZING READERS SUCH AS YOURSELVES TO EITHER REVIEW OR P.M. ME YOUR CHARACTERS TEAM! IT COULD BE FOOTBALL! BASKETBALL! BASEBALL! HELL, IT COULD EVEN BE BADMINTON!**

**Also, for right now PLEASE SEND IN BOYS! I UNDERSTAND THAT ITS WAY EASIER TO MAKE A GIRL CHARACTER, BUT I NEED MORE BOYS!**

**Well, now that I got that out of my system, I will see you guys next week :D  
><span>**


	14. The Game Part Two BBS 4

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does not own:**

**- Characters who do not belong to her**

**- Baseball**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus**

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does own:**

**- Her characters**

**- Plot**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time in Demigod Odd Jobs: BBS...<em>**

**"Dang! How much cereal does the Demeter cabin eat?! Truck loads?!"**

**_Nike, even Draco's eyes looked normal, and that's as wide as they go! He was just as shocked as I was!_**

**_It was then that I realized how screwed we were._**

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

Draco realized that Faye was up next, and he quickly snapped back into focus.

"Alright team!" he shouted, "Get ready!"

Rose nodded in acknowledgement. Tessa threw the ball to the pitcher's mound, Rose catching it.

She turned her attention to Victor and winked at him. I couldn't see what Victor was doing, but I think he was making signs with his un-gloved hand. She nodded to him, and began to stretch her arm all the way back.

_"Oh, she's going to throw a fast one."_

_"Why would she need to? I highly doubt that children of Hephaestus eat a lot of cereal."_

_"Well that may be, but have you seen their upper body strength?"_

I didn't have the time to answer that annoying voice in my head, for Rose let go of the ball at the end of her pitch.

Faye smirked, and swung her bat with all of her might, aiming...

Right at James.

And it was heading towards him, and fast.

Tessa saw this, her eyes widening in fear.

"NOOOOO!" she shouted.

She left her position on second, and ran towards him.

She jumped in front of him, her gloved hand stretched out in front of him to catch the ball.

However, she miscalculated her timing, and instead of the ball landing in her mitt, it landed right on her nose.

She landed on the ground with a big _THUD_, blood pooling around her.

James dropped to the ground and cradled her head in his arms.

"Why?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes, "Why did you do that?"

Tessa looked up at him, and smiled slightly. She weakly lifted her hand up to his face, and used her thumb to wipe away a tear.

"James," she started, before weakly coughing, "Ever since I met you, all those years ago-"

_"Hasn't it only been about a year?"_

_"SHH! DON'T RUIN THIS JESSA MOMENT!"_

"- I've always _*cough* _felt something... for _you_. It was only recently that I knew what it was."

James' jaw dropped.

"Tessa, I-"

"YOU MORONS!"

James and Tessa looked up and saw Draco running towards them, picking up the ball that was right next to Tessa's face, and threw it to Rose on the mound.

He then turned to the couple on the ground, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET? YOU JUST GAVE THEM TWO RUNS!"

And so they did.

While the H.M.S JESSA was just about to sail out of the harbor, Mi Sun and Faye where jumping with joy over home plate.

_"Well, ruining Draco's chances of beating Ajax isn't certainly the best way to start a relationship, but it is a start."_

"FULLER! GET OUT HERE YOU IDIOT!"

_"Do my ears deceive me? DOES MY DRACO TRULY NEED ME~?"_

I jumped up from the bench in cheer! I grabbed my mitt, and ran out to replace Tessa's place on second.

I never played there before, but I can _attempt _at it.

"Alright!" Chiron shouted out, after making sure that Tessa was okay, "Play ball!"

I got into position as Ajax Alec went up to bat.

Rose threw her pitch.

Ajax hit it.

It went into my direction.

And the next thing I knew, I started to see stars...

And strangely enough, Mr. D's face too.

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingFanGirl: I swear, I will never be able to finish this series.<strong>

**Also, I plan on doing an AU series, which will include:**

**- Gender Bender (Review or P.M. me your character's male/female name and if there is any differences from being a different gender)**

**- Hogwarts (Review or P.M. me your character's house)**

**- Lord of the Rings **(Review or P.M. me your character's race)****

****- Super Hero**(Review or P.M. me your character's power, uniform, and hero name)******

******- High School (Review or P.M. me your character's grade)******

******For Example:******

******- Gender Bender: Victor is now Victoria; totally boy crazy******

******- Hogwarts: Lucia is a Hufflepuff******

******- Lord of the Rings: Victor is a Man (male)******

******- Super Hero: Lucia's powers involve super strength, speed, and has the ability to come out of a battle victorious. She wears a black toga and goes by Gladiator******

******And because of life, I won't be able to put up a chapter every Wednesday, but every other one.******

******So, until next time readers~!******


	15. New Years Special

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does not own:**

**- Characters who do not belong to her**

**- Any Holiday**

**- Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus**

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does own:**

**- Her characters**

**- Plot**

**- A new Surface Tablet :D**

* * *

><p><em>Tessa's POV<em>

"Sweetie Pie, I've been thinkin'..." I started off to my boyfriend , James Frey.

It had been a couple of months since that baseball game that brought us together, and at this moment we were walking through the snow, hand in hand.

"You thinking? That's never good." he teased me, flashing me a dazzling that seemed to make his eyes sparkle, causing me to nearly swoon...

Dang, I've lost my train of thought.

"You okay there?"

"Just peachy," I replied, "But anyways, it's almost 2014, and I haven't finished my New Years Resolution from 2013."

"What is it?"

I grinned and got on my tippy toes to reach up to his ears, and whispered what my resolution was.

When I was done he pulled away.

"Really?" he asked, "You're goal was to-"

"SHH!" I placed my hand over his mouth and looked around, "You can never be sure if anyone is listenin'."

"But isn't she in Seattle?"

A grin grew on my face, and I giggled.

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's POV<em>

Okay, now most would think that spending New Years Eve with your grandparents would be boring.

Which would be true, but not in my case.

For you see, my grandfather is Jewish. He's not only Jewish, but after World War II he became a Nazi Hunter. A profession that he is still committed to too this day. In fact, just the other week...

Eh, never mind about that. What's important right now, is that granddad has like a lot of buddies from the job, and every year he holds a New Years party in our apartment, and everyone gets loose, even my Catholic grandmother!

And she is the Empress of ruining the fun!

She actually reminds me of Draco in that way...

They even have the same glare...

Eh, Draco was probably an old Catholic woman in a past life...

Would that make me an old Jewish man? Cause I'm just like my granddad. We both hate Nazi and love matzo ball soup...

_*DING DONG*_

"LUCIA CAN YOU GET THE DOOR!" my grandmother shouted over _Rock The Casbah_.

Sure, she can hear the doorbell ring over loud music, but she can never hear the timer from the oven when the whole apartment is _dead silent_.

"LUCIA ESTHER FULLER!"

_"Oh d*mn, she used your full name."_

_"She'll kill me if I don't get up."_

_"Why are you still sitting then?"_

_"Because I'm imagining Draco and myself as my grandparents."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? He's just like grandma. And I'm just like granddad."_

_"How?"_

_"Well, you see-"_

"I DON'T SEE THEM COSCE DI POLLO MOVING!"

_"Oh Nike, she just said chicken legs in Italian. She's drunk."_

_"Well so are you."_

I blinked and then realized that I was sitting on a couch with tons of Mike's Hard Lemonade bottles surrounding me, and a nearly empty one in my hand.

_"Hmm... it appears so..."_

_*DING DONG*_

"LUCIA ESTHER FUL-"

"I'M COMING I'M COMING!" I slurred. After a few attempts, I managed to get up from the couch, but I stumbled a bit and fell on the floor with a huge thud.

I would have stayed on the floor, but fearing that my grandmother would skin me a live, I leaped off of the floor and grabbed the door handle, flinging the door to reveal-

"A tied up Draco?"

I don't know if it was from drinking too much or the second-hand smoke from the hookah that one of granddad's friends brought in, but there on the floor in front of my apartment floor was Draco Khalid.

And he was glaring at me...

Just as my grandmother would...

"Heeeyy Draki~!"Islurred. I brought my face down to his level, and smiled at him, "Where you-" I hiccupped, "ever once a Catholic woman?"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, and tried to say something, but his words were muffled by gag.

"FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Oh it's New Year, Draki~!" I squeaked. I leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, and then skipped back inside the apartment, looking for some champagne.

I found my granddad holding two flutes of champagne. I jumped up t kiss him on the cheek and he handed me a flute.

"Who was at the door?" he asked me, taking a sip of his drink.

"Just grandma." I slurred, "MAZEL TOV~!"

* * *

><p><em>Tessa's POV<em>

"Yes!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air, "FINALLY SOME LUCICO ACTION~!"

"Yeah," James panted, hunched over from having to drag Draco, "And all it took was for me to activate a rainbow bridge and drag you both through it."

I pecked him on the lips and smiled at him.

"I really appreciated it. You really are the best."

He smiled back at me. He started to lean down, but we were rudely interrupted by Draco clearing his throat.

We looked down at him.

"I have to carry him, don't I?" he groaned.

"Yup."

"Will I get a kiss?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Happy New Year, James."

"And to you too."

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingOne97: Okay, so I since I literally have no life, I started writing this on New Years Eve and finished it today.<strong>

**Sorry I haven't posted lately, my teachers thought it would be wonderful to give us students homework over the break.**

**And sorry to those who have won the contest and have not gotten their prize yet, I am working on it whenever I can.**

**Now, I hope you all had a great Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or any other holiday, and have a Happy New Year~!**

**P.S. In this chapter there was underage drinking on Lucia's part. I in fact do not support underage drinking. Also, Lucia had the consent of her father to participate in such activities.**


	16. The Rules Wheh Submitting A Character

**Okay, sorry for this, but this an announcement that I will not be accepting at the moment:**

**- Females**

**- Children of the Big Three**

**- Mary Sue/Gary Stu**

**I will however be accepting:**

**- Males**

**- Children of Titans, Minor Gods, and Olympians**

**- Well thought out characters**

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT IF YOU P.M. ME YOUR CHARACTER**

**Please follow this, because I am tired of my rules being ignored, so I decided to make it a bit more clear.**

**This will be taken down after the next chapter is posted, until then**

_**TheAnnoyingFanGirl**_


	17. Walking Into The Mess Hall Like What Up-

**Full Title of Chapter: "_**Walking Into The Mess Hall Like What Up I Got A Big Hawk"**_**

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingFanGirl does not own:<strong>

**- Characters who do not belong to her**

**- The Super Bowl**

**- Seattle Seahawks**

**- PJatO**

**TheAnnoyingFanGirl does own:**

**- Her own characters**

**- Plot**

**- 12th Man Spirit**

* * *

><p><em>Amore Jemison's POV<em>

It's been more than a month since Lucia left camp to have some quality time with her family in Seattle life has just been so boring!

The last we heard from her was when the NFC Championship happened when she sent an I.M. to rub the Seahawks' victory in Victor's face.

It took all of mine, Tessa's, and James' strength to hold Victor back from strangling his little sister's image in the water while she laughed at him manically.

But seriously, I was so worried for her, I almost took the first flight to Seattle!

That was until she came back out of the blue.

It was during lunch time when she finally came back, heading towards the table that she shared with her brothers.

Everyone's head turned as she walked, noticing that she was wearing nothing but a 12th man flag/cape, a torn blue and green toga, and a Blitz foam hat.

The only person who didn't notice her was Victor, who was to engorged in his BLT sandwich to give a damn about anything.

He still didn't notice her when she sat down, not until Nikolas slapped him upside the head before running to his sister's side to give her a hug.

When Victor finally did notice Lucia he nearly choked on his sandwich.

Victor continued to choke as his brother told Lucia what she missed while she was away.

I looked around and saw that everyone was to busy staring at Lucia to notice that Victor was turning blue, so I let out a huge sigh, and walked to his side to give him the Heimlich.

When the BLT dislodged from his throat he quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek before jumping over the table to strangle his sister.

"WHERE IN HADES HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"ACK! ACK! AAAAAAAACK!"

"THAT'S NOT A VALID ANSWER!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"Leroux, if you continue to do that, she's not going to responded."

Now, it's normal enough to find Lucia wearing strange outfits, and it's even more normal to find Victor strangling her, but it's _weird_ to find Draco Khalid, the soulless son of Athena who doesn't give a crap about anyone or anything but his own goals, defending Lucia from harm.

"Also, her cries for help are ruining my appetite."

There's the Khalid that we all know and _try_ to live with.

After many attempts of pulling Victor off of Lucia, and five cups of coffee for Lucia to drink (so she can regain her perkiness of course) we we're finally able to hear Lucia's story.

"Okay, so you all know how I'm a Seahawks fan, right?"

We all gave her a _seriously-last-Christmas-you-gifted-us-with-your-incredible-knowledge-of-each-player-and-their-personal-information-that-we-still-question-how-you-came-across-that-information_ look.

"Right! So anyways, sometime after New Years my grandfather received information that a Nazi would appear at the NFC Championship, and seeing how he forgot to get me anything for Hanukah and he wants me to take over the _family business_ one day, he decided to kill two birds with one stone and take me to the game while also training to become a Nazi Hunter. Are you all following so far?"

We stared at her blankly.

"Good. Now while I was scouting the arena and cheering on my Hawks I..."

_"Hmm... I wonder what my snooky-bear and I will do for Valentine Day this year. I mean, it is around the corner, he should have something planned. Right?"_

I turned to look at my boyfriend who was glaring at Lucia with a burning passion that only a sore loser could have.

_"Oh well, I'll just come up with a back up plan."_

"So after the Seahawks won, I just had to go too the Super Bowl, so I told my grandfather that I found _information_ that the person who switched the power off during the Super Bowl last year was a Nazi and that he was planning on doing it again. With that in his head he..."

_"Hmm... should Victor get me roses or tulips? I mean, roses her romantic enough, but they're so overrated. Now, tulips on the other hand-"_

"AMMO I AM GIVING A VERY DETAILED STORY ABOUT HOW I CAUSED PEYTON MANNING TO REGRET REPLACING TIM TEBOW! NOW PAY ATTENTION! Anyways, as I slipped something _special_ in his water..."

_"I think that Victor should get me something nice this year. Maybe a necklace? Naw, he got me that last year... Oh I now! A charm bracelet! And that way, as we spend Valentine Day each year he'll add more charms to it! Oh how romantic!"_

"And then I discovered that Taco Bell doesn't have their volcano sauce anymore! After a couple of hours sobbing my eyes out and singing to this really sad song, I began to pray to mother to bring back the sauce. When that didn't work, I turned to God. And believe it or not I soon found the recipe! It's..."

_"Lobster or steak? I could do both, but I never really liked the whole _surf 'n turf _idea. It always seemed tacky to me. Oh decisions, decisions..."_

"And that is why I walked into camp wearing my victory uniform of awesomeness. Any questions?"

I raised my hand.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat the story? I spaced out a bit."

"Alright, but just in case someone else zoned out, I want everyone to stay here."

"AAAGHH!" everyone groaned.

"Oh hush now, you know you love my stories-"

"No one likes your stories."

"I mean, you're all begging me to just tell you my life story."

"No we don't. You just start babbling on your own."

"Especially you Draco... Hey, has anyone told you that you resemble a very angry Italian ex-nun who just so happens to be my grandmother?"

For some reason at the mention of her grandmother, the tips of Khalid's ears turned a slight hint of red, and Tessa was giggling so much she almost fell over.

Weird.

"How come you grandma isn't a nun no more?" young Nikolas asked.

"Well that's a funny story my dear Nicky. For you see, it all began with _Nazi_-"

"AAAGHH!"

"SHUT UP IT'S A GOOD ONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>TheAnnoyingFanGirl: Holy sh*t it's been a while. So sorry, I had midterms and it just screwed up my schedule and everything. I was planning on writing an actual Super Bowl chapter, but life is life.<strong>

**Also heads up, I have a deviantart account under the name _TheAnnoyingOne97_. I have a few drawings posted on it if any of you want to see it. **

**I'm still working on the contest prizes, so winners please bare with me on this!**

**Also, I have a tumblr~! If anyone wants to follow me my username is _TheAnnoyingFanGirl_.**

**And another thing, I would really appreciate some requests or stuff like that. I'm running out of ideas.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
